Homecoming
by Lady K'Lyssia
Summary: In the final episode of Voyager, we see Voyager being escorted back to Earth after escaping the Borg Sphere. The final cut away scene shows a celebration being held - this is my story of what happens to the crew between those two events


This one was submitted 5 times to the Strange New Worlds Contest.  
Fractured Time earned second reads until the last year when it came back as having been one of the last stories cut.

* * *

**_HOMECOMING_**

_"It's not the destination that matters -– it's the journey."_ –- Ensign Harry Kim.

.

.

Captain Kathryn Janeway breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the Starfleet vessels waiting as Voyager exited the exploding Borg sphere. She glanced around at her crew and saw the smiles, the relief and the wide-eyed stares they directed toward the viewscreen. _Who says you can't have your cake and eat it too,_ she thought.

The viewscreen flickered, the view of the ships replaced by images of Lieutenant Reginald Barclay and Admiral Owen Paris.

"Sorry to surprise you. Next time we'll call ahead," Janeway said.

"Welcome back," Admiral Paris said. His eyes darted around, looking at the bridge and those on it before stopping to rest on his son sitting at the helm. "But how . . ." his voice trailed off.

"It will all be in my report," Janeway said with a nod.

Admiral Paris nodded and smiled. The viewscreen went back to a view of the ships as they formed an honor guard around Voyager.

The intercom beeped. "Sickbay to the Bridge," the Doctor's voice said. In the background, a baby could be heard crying.

"Go ahead," Janeway said, grinning.

"Mister Paris, there's someone here who would like to say hello," the Doctor said.

Lieutenant Paris looked up at Janeway.

"You better get down there, Tom," Janeway said, her grin growing larger.

Lieutenant Paris jumped up and hurried off the bridge.

Janeway walked back to her chair and glanced around the Bridge again. Chakotay was standing next to Seven; she nodded to her first officer then gestured towards the helm. "Chakotay –- take the helm."

Janeway sat in the command chair and watched her first officer move to the helm controls. "Set a course -– for home," she said. The Captain of Voyager leaned back and lost herself in the sight of the large blue and white world waiting for them.

"How long before we reach Earth?" Janeway asked, after several minutes.

"Approximately two hours," Ensign Kim said, smiling broadly.

Janeway pushed a button on the console of her chair. "Captain to the crew. Please tie your computers into the main viewscreen." She paused for a moment and tried to listen for the collective cheers she knew were echoing through the ship. Although she couldn't actually hear them, her heart felt them. "Also in addition to the news that we're almost home, I have the pleasure of announcing that B'Elanna has had her baby."

Janeway rose abruptly, tugging at her uniform. "Commander, you have the bridge. I'm going for a walk."

Chakotay nodded. "Aye, Captain," he said softly.

Janeway glanced at him. Was he thinking, as she was, that this might actually be the last time she issued such an order –- or that he would have a chance to receive it? She stepped into the turbo-lift. "Deck five."

The Captain of Voyager stepped out of the turbo-lift onto the deck housing the majority of the crew quarters to a scene of organized chaos. Crewmembers were talking loudly and dashing through the corridor. She heard people asking about items that had been loaned out over the past seven years and requests to get together after reaching Earth.

"Captain!" Crewman Chell called running up to her. "Is it really true? Have we made it back to Earth?"

Janeway smiled and put her hands on Chell's shoulders. The Bolian was so excited; he was having trouble getting his breath. "Yes, it's true," she said.

Chell took a step back and squared his shoulders as he looked at Janeway. "And, what about those of us in the Maquis?" he asked.

Janeway blinked. "You're still members of _my_ crew; that hasn't changed."

"I understand, but does Starfleet share that opinion or are they going to want to put us in prison as soon as they can get their hands on us?"

Janeway thought back to the message she had received some time back in which Starfleet made a point to clearly ask about the Maquis separate from the Starfleet personnel. It had bothered her then and the question that remained was bothering her now. "I honestly don't know," she finally said. "However, I do intend to do what I can for you. As I said, you're still members of my crew."

"Thank you, Captain."

#

"Captain, we're being hailed, again," Ensign Kim said. "It's the Potomac."

"On screen," Janeway said. She stood and smoothed her uniform for the fifth time in only a few minutes. Each of the Captains of the escort ships were calling to welcome Voyager home.

"Captain Janeway, I'm Captain Tooley. Allow me to add my and my crew's welcome to you and your crew. It's nice to have you back." The Captain of the Potomac smiled briefly. "Of course, you realize you'll be expected to put in several appearances at 'The Captain's Table' now."

Janeway returned the smile and nodded. "Of course, and I look forward to seeing you there."

The viewscreen flickered and the view of Earth reappeared in the screen.

"Captain," Kim said after a few minutes. "We're being hailed by Starfleet Command."

"Put the Admiral on."

"He's requesting a secure channel."

Janeway half rose and turned to glance at Kim. "A secure channel?" she asked.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Janeway stood and nodded. "Put it through to my ready room. Commander, please join me."

Chakotay stood and followed Janeway off the bridge.

"Kathryn?" Chakotay asked when the doors closed behind them.

"Crewman Chell stopped me in the corridor earlier and asked me what was going to happened to the Maquis when we reached Earth. I didn't have an answer for him."

"This was something we could avoid, while we were in the Delta Quadrant," Chakotay said. "Unfortunately, it didn't go away. You suspect that's part of what this call is about, don't you?"

"I do. Before I answer the Admiral's call, I want to get your opinion on something. I want to give all of the Maquis a true Starfleet appointment. I'm starting with you, Commander." Janeway handed Chakotay three silver pips then reached up to remove the rank bar he had been wearing for the last seven years. "I've already made the annotations in the ship's logs."

"It's a nice gesture, Kathryn. I'll make sure the personnel records are updated accordingly. Are you sure Starfleet will accept it?"

"No, I'm not. However, I do intend to fight for it. Now, I believe I had better talk to the Admiral." Janeway gestured to the couch. "Have a seat. I'll want your input when I'm done."

Janeway walked around her desk and touched the computer. "Janeway here," she said as the Admiral's face appeared on the viewscreen.

"First things first," Admiral Paris said. "We've begun notifying your families that Voyager is home. Starfleet will need an updated list of those that didn't make it back."

"Yes, Sir. I'll have it transmitted right away." Janeway glanced at Chakotay who was taking notes on a small padd.

"Good. As of now, the entire crew of Voyager is on extended leave; you folks have seven years to make up with friends and family. We will be transporting a temporary crew on board to take care of Voyager until she's transferred to the Utopia Plenitia Shipyards. Believe me, there are a number of engineers who want to get a look at her and the various new technologies you've adapted for her."

"I'll have Lieutenant Torres and Seven prepare a report on the various changes to Voyager, as well as information on other technologies we have encountered," Janeway said.

"Have it forwarded to Admiral Reed at Starfleet Tactical. By the way, Tactical, Intelligence and Medical all want to schedule debriefings with your Borg."

"My Borg?" Janeway asked. "Her name Annika Hansen even though she prefers to be called Seven. Moreover, she is a member of my crew. I expect her to be treated with the same respect and courtesy as any other crewmember."

Admiral Paris tilted his head slightly and raised an eyebrow. "My apologies, Captain," he said.

"I'll let her know about the requests. As she is not a member of Starfleet she may decline," Janeway said. She refused to react to the obvious displeasure on Admiral Paris' face.

"I trust you will do your best to convince her, Captain," the Admiral finally said.

"The decision will be hers. Now, on to some other members of my crew –- the former Maquis. I'm curious as to what their status is at this time."

"That is something that is still being discussed. I'm sure the Admiralty will be asking for your input before a decision is finally made," Paris said.

"Thank you. Would you please notify the appropriate officials I have given all of them Starfleet appointments and field ranks. I'll have the records forwarded to your office."

"Captain, I'm not sure you have the authority to do that, but it is something to be discussed at a later time. No need to mar the upcoming ceremony with this matter."

"Of course," Janeway said.

Admiral Paris took a deep breath and nodded. "Good. Now, about tonight. We are planning to formally recognize those that didn't make it back as well as have a presentation of awards to the crew. Everyone will be receiving a Commendation Award as well as a newly designed Delta Quadrant Exploration Medal. I also want your recommendations for specific awards to be presented to individuals."

"I'll transmit it within a few hours," Janeway. "It will probably be pretty long."

"That's to be expected after seven years. Do you have any ideas?"

"I think Tom will want to show off Voyager with a fly-by."

"Good idea. I'll pass it along." Admiral Paris smiled. "Please inform your crew of the leave time and the temporary crew. I think we'll begin the ceremony at twenty hundred hours tonight. If there is a change in plans, I'll inform you. Full dress for everyone."

"Of course." Janeway nodded then the screen went blank.

Janeway looked up at Chakotay. "Welcome home," she said. "Some things never change, no matter the circumstances, do they?"

"Referring to the politics of being back at Starfleet Command?" Chakotay asked with a smile.

"If there's one thing I hate worse than temporal mechanics and paradoxes -– it's playing politics with the brass."

"Let's make it through the ceremonies then we'll deal with the politics. If you could negotiate and maintain a temporary alliance with the Borg, I think you can handle a few political games."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Chakotay. Get me a list of your award recommendations."

"Bridge to the Captain." Ensign Kim's voice came over the intercom.

"Captain, we are beginning to receive temporary crew from Starfleet Command," Ensign Kim said.

"Thank you. Inform the crew that as soon as the temporary crew is in place they are free to transport to the surface and meet with friends and family. Everyone is ordered to report to Starfleet Headquarters no later than nineteen hundred hours tonight -– full dress uniform.

"Yes, Ma'am." The comm channel clicked closed.

"I'll take of the arrangements with the temporary crew then get back to you with my recommendations," Chakotay said, standing up.

"Thank you, Commander. I'll be in my quarters if needed."

"Aye, Captain."

#

The Captain of Voyager walked through the corridors to her cabin, nodding in greeting to the crewmembers she passed along the way. The atmosphere was cheerful but somewhat tense as people passed her carrying bags and talking about seeing old friends and families.

Janeway sighed softly as the doors to her quarters closed behind her. She glanced around the room at the items she had originally brought on this journey as well as the things she had collected in the Delta Quadrant. Despite her tendency to become a pack rat at times, the room was remarkably empty after seven years. She sat on the couch and looked out at the blue and white marble called Earth. As she stared out the window, a flash of silver caught her eye and she leaned over and picked up the small picture of her, Mark and Molly.

It had been three years since she found out Mark was getting married, and while she accepted it, she wasn't sure she was ready to see him or meet his wife. However, she did want to see Molly. After seven years, would her beloved Irish Setter still remember her? Moreover, if she did, would it be fair to take her away from Mark after this amount of time?

Janeway set the picture back on the table just as the door chime rang startling her out of her thoughts. She brushed the picture with her hand and knocked it to the floor. She flinched at the sound of the glass breaking. "Come in," she snapped.

"Sorry to bother you Captain, but I wanted to introduce you to my parents," Ensign Kim said, entering the room.

"By all means, Harry." Janeway stood as the young Ensign waved a middle-aged couple into the room.

"Captain Kathryn Janeway –- may I present my parents, John and Mary Kim," he said.

"I'm delighted to meet you," Janeway said stepping forward and smiling as she extended her hand. "We were able to talk for only a few minutes before Voyager originally left on this mission. It is nice to finally meet you in person."

"And you as well, Captain," Mrs. Kim said. "Harry speaks so highly of you; I wanted to meet you while we might do so in relative peace. He has matured a great deal in the last seven years. I wanted to thank you for bringing him home to us." She bowed deeply, and her husband copied the gesture.

Janeway hesitated for a moment then returned the bow. "It has been a pleasure and an honor having Harry on Voyager. He's a fine officer and a fine young man." She smiled at Harry who dropped his head slightly to hide the blush on his face.

"When are you going to promote him?" Mr. Kim asked.

"Excuse me?" Janeway asked.

"Dad!" Ensign Kim interrupted. "I'm sure the Captain has other visitors who would like some of her time. We should go." He gestured towards the door.

"It's okay, Harry," Janeway said. "Unfortunately, due to our situation, promotions are long overdue for many of my crew; including Harry. This is something I hope to remedy within a few days."

"Thank you, Captain. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"And you Missus Kim, Mister Kim. I hope to see you at the ceremony tonight. Harry, why don't you give your parents a tour of Voyager before you leave."

"Yes, Ma'am. Mom –- Dad." The door shut behind them.

Janeway looked around her quarters again then tapped her comm badge. Janeway to Chakotay. Meet me in my ready room."

"On my way," her first officer replied.

#

Chakotay was waiting for her when Janeway entered her ready room. "What's up? More political games?" he asked, with a grin.

Janeway shook her head. "Not exactly, Do you think we were wrong to have made so few promotions in the last seven years?" she asked sitting on the edge of her desk.

"Let's see: You gave my crew honorary ranks. You gave Tom a field commission. Later you demoted, and then reinstated Tom. And, you promoted Tuvok. I think that's all of them, isn't it?"

"That's it," Janeway said.

"What brought this up?" Chakotay stood up and walked over to stand in front of her.

"Harry brought his parents to meet me and his father asked when he would be getting a promotion. He definitely is due for one –- as are a number of the crew."

"We could include a list of recommended promotions along with the recommended awards." Chakotay handed her a data padd. "I've finished my list."

"Thank you. I guess I had better get to work on the promotions list and any additional awards that may need to be added." Janeway set the padd on her desk.

Chakotay nodded and turned towards the door.

"Chakotay," Janeway called." Check with your former crew and find out if any of them want to remain in Starfleet. I'll have to add my recommendations to those as well."

"I'll take care of it."

"Thank you."

Janeway watched the doors close then moved to her chair and sat down. She picked up the padd again and scanned through the list of awards. She was surprised at the relatively low number of recommendations Chakotay was giving to his former crew. It was almost as if he was over compensating to avoid favoritism. There had never been a question of favoritism during the seven years he had served as Voyager's first officer; why would he be worried about it now? Then she saw the reason. Ensign Lon Suder's name was listed along with a recommendation and extensive justification for the Starfleet Medal of Honor. While she agreed with the sentiment she didn't feel giving Suder Starfleet's highest award was justified. She also doubted Starfleet would give the award to an ex-Maquis terrorist. Moreover, there were the memories of the crewmen he murdered to be considered. She stared at the padd for several seconds then began typing in her own recommendation to downgrade the award to a Silver Palm with a Valor device. She would have to explain her reasons to Chakotay. She added in several more awards and recommendations for various members of the crew. After finishing the awards, she called up the crew manifest, began working her way through the names adding her recommendations for promotions. Almost everyone should receive at least a one-grade promotion based on her list. She added two grade promotions to Lieutenant Commander for Lieutenants Paris and Torres if they decided to remain in Starfleet and promotion to full Lieutenant for Ensign Kim.

She read the lists one more time then typed the command to transmit them to Starfleet Command.

Her communicator beeped, and the Ensign in the transporter room informed her Admiral Paris had arrived and was headed to Sickbay.

"Thank you." Janeway tapped her comm badge twice. "Janeway to the Doctor."

"Yes, Captain," the EMH said.

"Admiral Paris is on board and en route to Sickbay. I'll be down shortly."

"Thank you, Captain. I will inform Lieutenants Torres and Paris. Sickbay out."

Janeway waited for the transmission acknowledgment then closed the channel to Earth and left the room.

Janeway looked at the helm as she exited her ready room. A new person was sitting there. _Tom's probably still in Sickbay with B'Elanna,_ she thought.

Another glance around the bridge showed her all of the regular crew had been replaced.

"Captain on the bridge," the Ensign at the tactical station announced. Several of the crew snapped to attention.

"As you were." Janeway nodded to the Lieutenant standing in front of the command chair. "You have the bridge Lieutenant," Janeway said, stepping into the turbo-lift.

As the turbo-lift moved through the ship, Janeway's comm badge beeped. "Transporter room to the Captain."

She tapped the badge. "Go ahead."

"Captain, a Mister John Torres is requesting permission to transport to the ship. He says he's B'Elanna's father."

Janeway hesitated for a moment then nodded. "Bring him aboard and have him escorted to Sickbay." She tapped the comm badge again, closing the channel.

#

"Mister Torres, I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway." The Captain extended her hand to the tall dark-haired man walking down the corridor.

He nodded and took her hand in a firm grip. "John Torres, B'Elanna's father," he said.

"Welcome to Voyager." Janeway turned to the Lieutenant escorting Mr. Torres. "You're relieved."

The Lieutenant saluted, then left.

Janeway motioned to the Sickbay doors. "After you, Sir," she said.

She followed Mr. Torres into the room. Lieutenants Paris and Torres were sitting together on one of the beds while Admiral Paris held the baby.

"B'Elanna?" Mr. Torres asked quietly.

Janeway saw her Chief Engineer stiffen slightly then relax. Lt. Paris squeezed her hand then stood up and held out his hands to his father. The Admiral smiled softly and handed the baby to his son. Lt. Paris stepped over and handed the baby to Mr. Torres.

"Mister Torres, may I introduce you to your granddaughter, Miral," Lt. Paris said.

Mr. Torres looked up at his daughter and smiled. "She's beautiful. Your mother would have been honored." He handed the baby to Janeway.

Janeway smiled and cooed softly. She looked up to see the two grandfathers looking at her quizzically. "My apologies," she said. Janeway handed Miral back to Lt. Paris then introduced the two gentlemen to each other.

Janeway motioned to Lt. Paris and walked away from the little group a few steps.

"Yes, Captain?" Lt. Paris asked.

"First, my congratulations." Janeway grinned.

"Thank you." Lt. Paris glanced back at his wife.

"Second, if you haven't heard yet; we have replacement crew coming on board, so everyone is on leave status. Starfleet is planning a welcome home ceremony tonight. I need you and B'Elanna at Starfleet Headquarters no later than nineteen hundred. I've already talked to your father about having Voyager do a fly-by during the ceremony. You want the job?"

Lt. Paris raised an eyebrow and grinned. "You have to ask?" he finally said. "I doubt B'Elanna will be attending –- considering."

"No problem. I think the circumstances warrant it. Just make sure she stays in Sickbay or your quarters and out of Engineering. Will you be okay here?" Janeway turned to look at the two grandfathers. There was a deep silence as they just seemed to be standing there not wanting to talk to each other.

"Dad seems to still be having a little problem with the idea that I married a Maquis, but he knew about it months ago. B'Elanna was the one who asked her father to come up, so I don't think she's going to do anything drastic. They've been in pretty steady communication for a while now. Once everyone gets use to actually being with each other, I think things will work out. Besides, if it looks like someone is going to say the wrong thing, I'll just hand them Miral. It's amazing the effect a baby has on adults." He smiled broadly.

"Then I'll leave it in your hands." Janeway turned and left the room.

"Captain!" Janeway heard Seven call as the doors to Sickbay closed behind her. She turned to see Seven escorting an older woman.

"Captain, I would like you to meet my Aunt Irene Hansen," Seven said.

"It's a pleasure," Janeway said.

"Captain Janeway. Thank you so much for rescuing Annika. I know you weren't sent there as part of a formal rescue, but you were in the right place at the right time, and I thank you." Seven's aunt wiped at the tears in her eyes.

Janeway put her arm around the woman's shoulder and held her for a moment without saying anything.

"Captain," Seven finally said. "My aunt has asked to receive a copy of the logs we downloaded from the Raven."

"By all means," Janeway said stepping back from Irene Hansen. "You might also want to show her the items we salvaged from the Raven."

"Yes, Captain." Seven touched her aunt's elbow. "Aunt Irene, this way," she said softly.

Irene Hansen nodded then reached out and took Janeway's hand. "Thank you again," she whispered.

"You're welcome." She stood and watched as Seven escorted her aunt to the turbo-lift.

Janeway turned and walked down the corridor to another turbo-lift. "Captain's quarters," she said when the doors closed.

"Captain!" a cheerful voice called when she stepped out of the turbo-lift. Seconds later, Naomi Wildman was giving her a tight hug.

"Naomi?" Janeway asked as she carefully extricated herself from the girl's grasp.

"I wanted to say goodbye, before we beamed down. My dad contacted us; he's waiting for us at Starfleet Headquarters. And, Icheb received his acceptance to Starfleet Academy. He's going to stay with us until his class date."

Janeway knelt down and brushed Samantha's long brown hair back. "I know I can count on you to make sure he gets there on time," she said.

"I'm sure she will," Icheb said, walking up.

"Congratulations, Icheb. I know you'll do well at the Academy and I look forward to serving with you after you graduate." Janeway stood up and dusted her pants. "I hope to see both of you at the ceremony tonight."

"We will comply," Samantha said, with a grin.

Icheb rolled his eyes then grinned. "Thank you for everything you've done, Captain."

"Good luck to both of you." She watched them as they walked down the corridor, then turned and headed for her quarters.

Janeway walked into her quarters and glanced around. _Time to start packing,_ she thought.

#

Several hours later, Janeway carried the last box of her property over to the couch. She stepped back and studied the results of consolidating seven years into a stack of boxes and luggage bags. The sound of glass crunching under her foot caught her attention and she looked down. The picture she had knocked over earlier lay on the floor next to her right foot. She knelt down and picked the picture up.

Janeway winced as a small sliver of glass cut her finger. She pressed her thumb hard against the cut, stopping the blood from marring the picture. She stared at the picture for several minutes then gently placed it in a box of uniforms and other items she intended to recycle. She had other pictures of Molly including the one still in her ready room.

"Computer, time?" Janeway asked.

"The time is sixteen hundred and forty three minutes," the computer said.

_Enough time to get my things out of the ready room and then get ready for tonight,_ Janeway said. She picked up a couple of empty boxes and left her quarters.

#

"Captain, I have Admiral Paris on the comm," an unfamiliar voice said, as Janeway put the last item into the boxes.

"Put him through to my ready room," she said.

Janeway sat at the now, bare desk and activated the computer terminal. "Admiral?"

"Captain. I wanted to talk to you before the ceremony. Until the status of the Maquis is resolved, Starfleet does not feel it appropriate to issue them any awards. While they are welcome to come to the ceremony, it is requested they not wear a Starfleet uniform. Nor, will they recognized in any manner, including during the roll call. This also applies to Seven of Nine and your EMH. I'm sorry."

"Excuse me, but I don't think I understood that correctly. Members of mycrew are going to be excluded from a ceremony and the awards they earned, because of their political beliefs. I didn't think Starfleet participated in this kind of discrimination." Janeway glared at the screen.

"Captain, one of those being excluded happens to be my daughter-in-law. Do you think this was my idea?"

"It doesn't matter whose idea it was, Sir, it's wrong and I'm sure my crew will not support it. If my _entire_ crew is not to be recognized for their sacrifices and achievements in getting Voyager home, then none of them will be there. Voyager out." Janeway slammed her hand down on the terminal and the screen went blank.

"Janeway to Bridge. Issue an emergency recall order to the crew. I want everyone back on board within the hour." She clenched her fists tightly as she looked out the window towards Earth.

#

Janeway stalked through the corridors of Voyager on her way to the cargo bay where her crew was waiting. She had been surprised to find many of them still on board when she issued the recall order. Apparently, some now considered Voyager more of a home than Earth.

"Captain, what's going on?" Lt. Paris asked when she stepped into the cargo bay. Several others began echoing the question creating a cacophony of voices.

"Everyone, please." Janeway raised her hands for quiet. "Something has come up, and I need your opinions." She waited until everyone was silent. "Starfleet has decided that several members of our crew are not to receive any awards or recognition at the ceremony tonight."

The cargo bay erupted with the angry questions of why and who. Several people shouted they weren't going to attend.

Chakotay stepped out of the group. "That's enough! Give the Captain a chance to explain."

Janeway took a deep breath. "They are not going to recognize the Doctor, Seven or any of the former Maquis crew."

"Are they going to arrest us too?" Crewman Chell shouted from the back of the group. This sparked another round of angry questions.

Janeway waited until the noise died down. "Not that I'm aware of, and not as long as I have anything to say about it. I will be taking this matter up with Admiral Paris in person, but I wanted to give you the information. Personally, I feel if we are all not going to be properly recognized then none of us should attend. When we started on this journey, I said we would be _one_ crew and we have survived and made it here because we are _one_ crew. I will _not_ let us be torn apart now."

The cargo bay erupted in cheers and applause.

Janeway smiled as she looked at her crew. She waited until the cheers faded. "I know it's a lot to ask as most of you have already begun making plans with your friends and family, but I would like for all of you to remain on Voyager until I get an answer from Starfleet on this issue."

Lt. Paris stepped forward. "Captain, we're behind you on this, we'll stay here."

#

"Admiral, this situation is unacceptable!" Janeway said when she entered Admiral Paris' office. "I will now allow my crew to be split apart and certain members alienated for their political beliefs or species."

"Captain, I've managed to get approval for the Maquis to attend as full members of your crew as well as Seven of Nine," the Admiral said. "Well, actually it was the award justifications that finally swayed the other members of the Admiralty. Particularly, the justification Commander Chakotay wrote for Ensign Suder. As for Seven of Nine, I think it was just a momentary memory on the parts of those that have dealt with the Borg. However, I believe there will be some insistence that we use her birth name at the ceremony."

Janeway nodded. "I'll ask her. I notice you haven't said anything about the Doctor. What's his status?"

"He is still classified as equipment. You don't give awards to equipment."

"What about the ruling regarding his rights as an author?" Janeway demanded.

"The Arbiter specifically declined to speak on the issue of the Doctor's sentience or his rights as a sentient being. Therefore, it has no bearing on this discussion."

"Then may I remind the Admiral of the ruling regarding Commander Data of the USS Enterprise?" Lt. Barclay said, stepping into the office.

The Admiral looked up and shook his head. "Lieutenant Barclay, what are you talking about?"

"Sir, several years ago, Commander Data was almost destroyed because someone wanted to classify him as a piece of equipment."

"Commander Data is a unique case. He has free will."

"So does the Doctor!" Janeway said. "He has disobeyed orders. He has added personal subroutines to his program that have nothing to do with his original programming. He has grown beyond his programming and is also a unique case and should be dealt with as an individual not as a piece of hardware."

"I . . . I agree with the Captain, Sir," Lt. Barclay said. "I . . . I also believe, you will find Doctor Zimmerman agrees with her. And . . . And, he's the one who created the Doctor."

"Say I agree with you. Commander Data is the only android we know of that even approaches his level of technology. It is easy to make a single ruling in his case. What about the remaining Mark One's? How do we deal with them?"

"Admiral, I am not asking you to make a ruling on his rights as an individual, but to recognize his achievements as a member of Voyager's crew," Janeway said.

"The Admiralty is concerned about the precedent that will be set. By recognizing him is this way, we are recognizing him as an individual."

"I don't give a damn about the precedent!" Janeway slapped her palms down on the Admiral's desk. "The fact is he performed the actions described and because of those actions he has earned the recognition I am requesting, no demanding, that he receive. The Doctor is as much a member of my crew as Tom is. As any of them are and I will not stand by and watch you or anyone else treat any of them in this manner."

Admiral Paris glanced down at her hands then back up at her and frowned slightly. "Captain," he said softly.

"I apologize for my outburst, but this means a great deal to me and to my crew."

"Ex. . . Excuse me," Barclay said. "Admiral we have all seen the original draft of the Doctor's Holo-Novel. Do we want to lend credence to the ideas in that version? I am sure there are copies of it that will never be recovered. If we intentionally exclude the Doctor and he is now the only one we are considering excluding –- it will be noted. There are already some who are trying to claim the Doctor's holo-Novel was only recalled for censorship reasons. If you exclude him from the ceremony, you will be lending credence to that statement. Is that what the Admiralty wants?"

"I see your point. I will speak to the other members of the Admiralty and see what I can do. I'll contact you shortly, Captain," Admiral Paris said with a crisp nod.

Janeway stood up and returned the nod. "I'll be on Voyager," she said. "Thank you for your support, Lieutenant Barclay. I know the Doctor also appreciates it."

"You're welcome, Captain. The Doctor is my friend, I had to help."

Janeway smiled then left.

#

"Well Captain, looks like your entire crew is here, I think we're ready to begin," Admiral Paris said.

"Yes, Sir. And, thank you for making sure all of them would be recognized tonight." Janeway looked around at the crowds gathering in the courtyard of Starfleet Headquarters. All along the balconies of the buildings and the high walkways, members of Starfleet were waiting to honor her crew. On one side of the courtyard, a dais stood. Here the members of her crew, Starfleet, Maquis and civilian were side by side, as they had been throughout their journey. Across from the dais was the seating for the families. Again, Starfleet, Maquis and civilians were together. Janeway recognized some of the faces in that crowd as individuals once wanted for their _terrorist_ activities as members of the Maquis. She had found out that through the efforts of Captain Benjamin Sisko of Deep Space Station Nine, the majority of the surviving Maquis had been granted pardons. Many had even been recognized for their efforts in fighting the Dominion. When she heard that, she had found it even more surprising some members of the Admiralty had tried to block their awards tonight.

Off to the side of the spectators were the members of the Federation press corps. Looking at the large numbers there she wasn't sure which group was larger -- the families or the press. Admiral Paris had promised that tonight the members of the press would not approach anyone from Voyager as they left to spend time with their families. However, the crew was expected to attend a press conference tomorrow afternoon at Starfleet Headquarters. Most of her crew had agreed to do so.

She took her seat next to Chakotay and waited as the Federation President and the Starfleet officials took their seats.

She only half listened to the Federation President's speech. It was filled with the normal political rhetoric praising the courage and valor of the Voyager crew. As she sat there, Janeway thought back on the past seven years. They had been through so much in their journey and she was proud of every member of her crew. She didn't need to listen to someone else talking about their exploration of the Delta Quadrant; she had been there.

"Unfortunately, there are many that didn't make it back home. And, we take this moment to honor their memories," the Federation President said. "I ask that you all stand for the Roll Call of the Fallen."

All of the spectators stood and the area fell silent. The Federation President began reciting the names. As each name was read, a bell rang out. "Lieutenant Peter Durst, Lieutenant Veronica Stadi, Lieutenant Josh Carey, Ensign Jetal, Ensign Lon Suder." The list continued as the President recited the names of all those she had failed to get home. Janeway noticed many in the crowd wiping away their tears or holding their heads down in silence. She closed her eyes and held her head down slightly to hide her own tears.

"The last two names on the list do not belong to anyone from the Alpha Quadrant, but to two beings who joined Voyager during her journey. The first a member of the Q Continuum who called himself Quinn." The President paused as the bell sounded.

Janeway felt herself tense slightly; she half-expected Q to appear and create some kind of mischief. Thankfully, he didn't. She had no doubt he and his son were watching though, and she whispered a quiet thank you that nothing had happened.

"The last name belongs to a Borg Drone who called himself One, to demonstrate his uniqueness and individuality. This Drone sacrificed himself to save Voyager during a Borg attack on the ship."

After the echo from the last bell died, a volley of old fashioned rifles fired three times and a bugle began playing the ancient tribute to fallen soldiers, _Taps_. As the last note faded, everyone took his or her seats, and Admiral Paris stepped up to the podium.

"Today, we are here to also honor the living. Over seventy thousand light years from home, and no assurance they would ever make it back, the crew and officers of the USS Voyager lived up to the principles and ideals of Starfleet. They continued with their mission to seek out new life and new civilizations. They made more first contacts than any crew in Starfleet history since Captain James T. Kirk and the USS Enterprise. Before their return to the Alpha Quadrant they established a diplomatic post that will maintain a Federation presence in the Delta Quadrant."

The list of individual awards was long. As Admiral Paris read each citation, Janeway thought back on the things she would most remember about various members of her crew. The Doctor: his sulky attitude at times as well as his various medical achievements; including his work on the Vidian Phage. B'Elanna: her fiery temper and her brilliant engineering work. Chakotay: helping her to weld two disparate crews into one. Neelix: their guide, cook and Ambassador. Tuvok: his calm and steady presence throughout the journey. Seven: with her unique way of seeing things, from the perspective and accumulated knowledge of the Borg as well as her struggle to regain her individuality. Tom and Harry: with their enthusiasm for life that seemed to infect her and the rest of the crew when they needed it most. The diplomatic efforts of the entire crew. Along with each of their unique traits, there was also a list of accomplishments any Captain would be proud of.

It was several hours before Admiral Paris came to the end of the list. The last awards were being presented posthumously to members of families and the last of these was the highest award being presented. Admiral Paris read through the lengthy recommendation for Ensign Suder's Silver Palm for Valor. Ensign Suder who had had some serious personal problems, but had willingly sacrificed himself to retake Voyager from Seska and the Kazon.

After the presentation of all the individual awards, Admiral Paris presented the two blanket awards to everyone: the Starfleet Commendation Award and the Delta Quadrant Exploration Medal. Captain Janeway received the presentations on behalf of the crew. As the applause finally died down, fireworks began lighting up the San Francisco night sky. From the clouds Voyager swooped down, streaked over the crowd then circled around, and came back flying under the Golden Gate Bridge. The spectators cheered again, clapping and yelling as Voyager passed over again. Her third fly-by was the signal for the crew to begin dispersing.

Janeway stood back and watched as her crew joined up with friends and families. Once again she found herself scanning the crowds, looking for someone she didn't expect to be there. She hadn't heard from Mark, although she was certain Starfleet had informed him of Voyager's return. Considering the contents of his last letter, she didn't feel it proper for her to contact him, even if all she wanted was to wish him well and ask how Molly was doing.

She turned and started to walk toward the headquarters building, when a dog barked sharply. Janeway turned back around to see Mark standing there with Molly. "Mark?" she asked.

"Hi, Kathryn." He smiled softly then looked away for a brief second.

Molly looked at her, then barked again and began tugging on her leash. Mark let go of the leash and Molly ran toward Janeway, knocking her down as she leaped up and started licking her face.

"Easy, Molly," Janeway said. She managed to get the large dog off her and sitting as she scratched her ears. "She looks good, Mark. Thank you for taking care of her."

"I enjoyed it. I finally understand the whole 'love me, love my dog' thing."

Janeway looked up and Mark, then back down at Molly. "Thank you for bringing her by. It's good to see both of you."

"I can't stay long. I told my wife I was taking Molly for a walk, and she'll be expecting us back in a little while. I came by to see how you were and to say I'm sorry."

Janeway stood up and dusted the back of her pants. "Sorry? For what? Getting on with your life? Don't be. Nobody could be expected to hold on forever. That only happens in holo-romances and you know it. Are you happy?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then I'm happy for you. Will I be hearing from you again? I would like to meet your wife."

"I don't know. She's feeling a little threatened by your return."

Janeway nodded then smiled. "With her husband 'taking the dog for a walk' so he can transport to Starfleet Headquarters and see his ex-fiancé, I wonder why?"

"Well there is that." Mark laughed.

"Mark, she has nothing to worry about, and neither do you. I still love you, but I can accept your marriage and I want us to remain friends."

"I'd like that also. I guess I better get going." Mark slapped his leg. Molly looked up at Janeway then trotted over to him. He picked up the leash. "We'll talk later. I would like to keep Molly; I've gotten pretty attached to her over the years. However, she is your dog, and you can see she hasn't forgotten you either." He turned to leave.

"Mark." Janeway called.

He turned back to face her.

Janeway stepped up and gathered him into a tight hug. "Take good care of her for me," she whispered then stepped back.

"I will. Fair winds, Kathryn."

"Fair winds," she said softly as Mark walked away.

Janeway looked around again at the people left in the courtyard. She saw Ensign Kim walking with his parents and a young lady she assumed was Libby. Lieutenants Paris and Torres were talking to their fathers, both of who seemed to be paying more attention to their granddaughter Miral than to their children. Lieutenant Carey's family was talking to several of his friends from engineering. She watched hugs being exchanged as the Voyager crew left to find their own families. Off to one side the two Delany sisters were talking to a group of reporters and posing for pictures.

Janeway glanced up at the stars and whispered a sincere thank you. She had gotten them home.


End file.
